Harry en vadrouille
by Cinyra
Summary: Harry Potter a disparu et tout le monde est a sa recherche. C'est un soir que Draco Malefoy le voit. Ce dernier lui explique être invisible et demande donc à Malefoy de l'aider.


Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowling (malheureusement j'aurai bien aimé avoir Draco moi… T_T)

ATTENTION : Relation entre hommes. Donc pour les homophobes allez voir ailleurs si on y est.

Bonjour tout le monde je me fais une joie de poster ma première fic (du moins le premier chapitre) ca fait des années que j'aime lire des fics et j'arrivai pas vraiment à me lancer pour écrire alors… Voili Voilo je l'ai fait… J'espère que ca vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Harry en Vadrouille – Chapitre I**

_« Cela faisait 2 jours que Harry James Potter avait disparu. Etait-il mort ? Avait-il fui avec une quelconque conquête ? La mort du Lord Noir avait apparemment bouleversé notre Survivant orphelin… Qui ne se gène pas d'user de ses charmes pour conquérir tous Poudlard…_ voir page 4-10 » extrait de la couverture du nouveau numéro de la Gazette des Sorciers.

C'est à la parution de cette article de la gazette que la tempête, qui durait déjà depuis 2-3 jours chez les serpentards , se montra encore plus violente qu'elle ne l'était déjà, au grand damne de pratiquement tout ces représentants.

Alors comme ca, Saint Potty serait parti avec une minette ayant pas plus de cervelle qu'un veracrasse_. _Au lieu de se battre avec moi ???? grogna intérieurement le prince des serpentards.

Sentant la tension augmenter dans toute la pièce, Blaise s'esquiva hors de la chambre de préfet de son ami, non sans prier que Potter réapparaisse rapidement où il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et croisa au passage Ron et Hermione, avec qui il avait réussi a se lié d'amitié depuis la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Herm' je crois qu'il faut au plus vite retrouver Potter. C'est une question…

Harry, Blaise, il s'appelle Harry j'en ai marre de ma répéter, le coupas Hermione, quant au fait de le retrouver tu devrais savoir qu'on fait tous ce qu'on peu.

Hermione a raison Blaise, le ministère de la Magie a même été prévenu. Une équipe parmi les plus grands aurores sont partis a sa recherche, ne t'inquiète donc pas, dit Ron en essayant de se rassurer lui-même.

Non mais faut faire vite, je vous jure ou bientôt le soi-disant je-m'en-foutiste-de-la-vie-de-Potter va être meilleur tueur en série que vous-savez-qui. C'est pas permis d'avoir besoin de sa dose de Potter comme ca !

Et on peut savoir QUI a besoin de sa dose de Potter, Blaise ?? demanda une froide et menaçante voix derrière son dos.

Euh !...On parlait de Ginny, Dray. C'est fou comme il lui manque et je…

Depuis tu t'occupes de la belette femelle toi ? coupa Draco visiblement irrité.

Malfoy, arrête de jouer au con tu veux ? On sait tous que t'es passé dans le camp des gentils alors ca ne prend plus ce p'tit jeu, dit Hermione

Baliverne ! Un Malfoy…

N'est pas gentil. On sait… ricanèrent en chœur Blaise Ron et Hermione.

Bah au moins c'est clair. Bon salut, dit Draco en s'éloignant.

Tu vas où ? cria Blaise à Draco à l'autre bout du couloir

Dans la nouvelle bibliothèque pour réviser… _Et réfléchir_

Draco affectionnait particulièrement la nouvelle bibliothèque, en effet dans le courant de l'année dernière le conseil de l'école à décréter que certaines matières apprises aux moldus devraient l'être aussi dans les écoles de sorcier ! Ils ont donc crée ce qu'il appelle une Bibliothèque universitaire. Avec 3 étages, des dizaines d'escaliers des milliers de livres et plein de table disposé un peu partout afin que les élèves puissent travailler tranquillement. C'est sans compter que Mme Pince devient folle quand les premières années décident de faire un attrape lutin de cournailles dans la bibliothèque (équivalent du Chat chez les moldus).

C'est ainsi que Draco se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Et souhaitant avoir la paix il monta donc par le 1 er escalier sur la gauche puis le 3eme escalier sur la droite pour aller au fond de ce couloir. C'est derrière la dernière rangée de livre que se trouvais la table préférée du Serpentard. Une table isolé après tout le blond ne voulait qu'une chose : être au calme !

Il sorti alors ses affaires et commença ses séances de révisions.

**********************************************************************************

//Pendant ce temps du coté de nos chers amis//

Blaise que veux-tu qu'on fasse, on peut attacher Malfoy au saule cogneur jusqu'à ce que Harry réapparaissent !

Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée, proposa Ron tout sourire.

Je sais Hermione mais va bien falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose, quand Potter n'est pas là… en voyant le regard sévère qu'elle lui jeta,….Bon d'accord Harry n'est pas là il devient hargneux, c'est à se demander si il n'est pas amoureux, et franchement ca ne m'étonnerai pas…*gros silence* Oh mon Dieu ! Ne lui dites surtout pas que je vous ai dit ca…

Blaise, tu sais Harry…Je pense aussi qu'il ressent un truc pour Malefoy, même si ca me tue de le dire… dit Ron

Hermione le regarda avec surprise, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose mais Harry avait toujours fui ses questions comme la peste et elle était assez étonnée de voir que Ron acceptait ça si facilement. Mais surtout, elle se demandait pourquoi donc s'en doutait-il. Savait-il quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ?

Je l'ai surpris une fois, quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre personnel, en train de se plaindre que et je cite « Ce crétin de Draco ne voulais pas sortir de son esprit ».

Regard surpris d'Hermione et de Blaise… Ils réfléchissaient à tout allure…

Quoiqu'il en soit il faut d'abord retrouver Po...Harry. On verra après mais vous trouvez pas bizarre le fait qu'il est disparu ? Je veux dire, c'est le survivant, la célébrité de notre monde, et personne ne la vu. Même les barrières du château n'ont pas détectés sa sortie… Il est peut être encore ici… Mais bon, il se fait tard et on m'attend. A plus vous deux, dit blaise en lançant un clin œil au rouquin ce qui lui valu une rougeur sur ses joues…

Blaise avait sauté le repas mais bon… Il était pas vraiment d'humeur à manger il pensait plus a Draco, Harry et …Ron aussi faut dire.

De leur cote Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans la tour des Gryffondors.

**********************************************************************************

// Coté Draco//

Après deux heures de travail et d'exercice intensifs, Draco étouffa un bâillement… Il était temps de rentrer pensa-t-il.

Il se leva ramassa toutes ses affaires et emprunta le couloir de sortie quand il entendit un éternuement. Piquer dans sa curiosité il se dirigea donc vers la source inconnu de ce bruit.

C'est a ce moment-là qu'il le vit et sans même réfléchir a quoi que ce soit d'autre comme si son cerveau avait été courcircuité, il souriait d'un air ravi…

Ben voyons ! Manquait plus que ca… Malefoy dit- moi que tu me vois sinon je risque de péter un câble…

Fais pas comme si t'était saint d'esprit Potter on sait tous que t'es cinglée ! rétorqua malefoy un rien vexé par la réplique de son vis-à-vis.

Tu …Tu…tu me vois ?????

Difficile de te louper…

Je te ferais dire que ca fait 2 jours….que personne ne me voit…Pourquoi toi tu… oh j'ai compris c'est encore un plan foireux pour m'énerver c'est ca ?

De 1 : ca fait 2 jours 9 heures et 24 minutes Potter que tu n'as pas daigné nous faire honneur de ta présence ou du moins de ta visibilité. Et de 2° j'ai rien avoir dans tout ça c'est pas ma faute a moi si tu attires les ennuies alors je te prierais de parler autrement ; parce que si j'ai bien compris ca fait 2 jours que t'es bloquer dans Poudlard et que personne d'autre que MOI ne peut te voir alors si c'est pour m'accuser ou parler sans aucune preuve tu ferais aussi bien de la fermer c'est clair ?

Alors je suppose que je dois te demander de m'aider c'est ca ? Parce que personne ne me voit mais personne ne m'entend aussi… Et c'est un brin énervant…

Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Ah vrai dire non…A moins que tu veuilles que je t'empêche de dormir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réussissent à me rendre visible a nouveau…dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

Des menaces… du chantage… C'est pas un peu trop Serpentard pour toi ca Potter ?

C'est pas pour rien que le choixpeau a voulu m'y mettre, répondit Harry sous le regard médusé de Draco.

Hum… Draco ? demanda Harry avec une légère rougeur. S'approchant du Serpentard.

Oui Potter ? répondit Draco assez joyeux qu'Harry l'appelle par son prénom…

Je peux rester avec toi a partir de maintenant…Je… Je me sens un peu seul depuis que personne ne me voit…

Draco fut pour le moins choqué et agréablement surpris de voir Harry faire une bouille de bébé ce qu'il trouvait au passable adorable.

Si c'est ce que tu veux… Il attrapa le poignet du Gryffondor non sans recevoir comme une décharge dans tout le corps et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre…


End file.
